earth131dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is the King of Atlantis, and a founding member of the Justice League. Origins Orin Atlan-Son was born in Atlantis. His mother was named Atlanna. The father's name is unknown. During his time in Atlantis, he always wanted to go to the Surface-World. When he finally went there, he went by the name Arthur Curry. He fed homeless people with fish. One winter, while he was feeding fish, an Atlantean came up and told him to come back to Atlantis to talk with the King of Xebel. The King was furious with Orin, which was the King of Atlantis, and wanted to live in Atlantis. Orin wanted peace with the people of Xebel, and decided to visit that place. There, he fell in love with the King's daughter, Mera. They were then married, and Xebel and Atlantis were at peace once more. Together, they ruled Atlantis as King and Queen. Justice League Recruit One day, while bringing fish for a group of homeless Russians, an outsider by the name of Bruce Wayne came. He talked to Arthur about joining a group called the Justice League. Arthur was the only recruit to decline Bruce Wayne's offer to join the League. Arthur punched and broke some of Bruce Wayne's ribs. Arthur did not want to protect Earth, as he was too busy protecting Atlantis. Later, Spawn was murdering thugs, until an Atlantean came up to see what the trouble was. Spawn beat up the Atlantean, which made Orin angry. He came up from the sea and fought Spawn. Orin eventually won the fight after burning the creature. Brainiac Invasion Superboy was fighting a kraken underwater, and Orin saw the boy fighting it. Orin quickly killed the kraken, and talked with Superboy. The two talked about life, and Orin showed Superboy Atlantis. Superboy thanked Orin for saving him, and left Atlantis. In Metropolis, Brainiac started to invade the city. Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Superman, and Martian Manhunter all fought the Brainiac Bots in Metropolis. The team split up, with Superman and Green Lantern going inside Brainiac's ship, and everyone else on the ground. Aquaman, being convinced by Mera, decided to help out the Justice League. He sent tons of tsunami's into Brainiac's ship, and then boarded the ship. Aquaman sent tons of water into Brainiac himself, short-circuiting him. Superman also fought Brainiac. Green Lantern was weak from Brainiac's blasts. After Braniac was weak, the team eventually came inside the ship. The ship was going to detonate, so everyone had to protect Metropolis. Superman, Aquaman, and Green Lantern were going to put the ship into the ocean. Green Lantern then fell while flying, so Superman had to save him. Aquaman quickly put the ship into the ocean, making it explode in the water. Aquaman was sent back into the city of Metropolis. Everyone turned out to be alive. One week later, the entire Justice League receives medals from the U.S. Government for protecting Metropolis from Brainiac. Aquaman hooks Green Lantern up with a few women along the way. Batman shows the League the new Watchtower, the League's base from now on. Aquaman returns to his home to Atlantis, therefore he was not present during the encounter with Dr. Manhattan. Spaceman X Aquaman was sitting in his throne, when Green Lantern alerted the Justice League members of a giant space robot attacking him. Aquaman quickly came to see the giant space robot, named Spaceman X, on the docks. Aquaman surrounded the robot in water, and pushed him under the ocean. Spaceman X rose and flung both of them into the city. The robot broke through a building. Batman came to see what was happening. Batman quickly scanned the robot, discovering the weak spots are in the joints. Aquaman stabs into the right knee joint, and climbs inside the robot. Inside, he climbs to the head. He quickly disables and destroys the power source inside the head. Green Lantern and Batman take the robot down, and it crashes into the ground. Aquaman climbs out of the head, saying he was alright. Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Batman head to the Watchtower. Superman also comes. Batman talks to the team about his technology to know if there are any alien threats coming to Earth. Aquaman then returned back home to Atlantis.Category:Neutral Category:Justice League